


Just Between Us

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [25]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between James and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Circus_. No beta.

"What are you doing, Mr. Turner?" James Norrington's question startled the teenager into jumping and spinning to face him.

Pressing a hand to his thin chest, William Turner exclaimed: "Mr. Norrington, you surprised me!"

"Clearly." James' mouth twitched. "You haven't answered my question."

William hastily closed his sketchbook. "Nothing at all."

"Of course it's nothing, that's why you're hiding it from me." He held back a smile as William hastily got up and retreated to the trailer he shared with his parents.

An amused voice commented from behind him: "You know very well what the boy was doing, Jamie-luv."

"Of course I do, Jack, but he needs to learn to hide his crush on Elizabeth better." James finally allowed his lips to curve into a small smile.

He caught a nimble hand as it snuck towards his pocket. "Why must he hide it?"

"You know very well why." James rolled his eyes even as he twined his fingers with Jack's.

"Indulge me." They headed towards James' trailer together.

He heaved a long-suffering sigh. "William is a juggler in the circus owned by Elizabeth's father. It'll never work out between them. Not with how conscientious Weatherby is about appearances. Especially in front of potential customers."

"Lizzie don't care," Jack pointed out while James unlocked his trailer.

James waited until they'd both entered and he'd closed the door before he replied: "She won't be able to do anything until she's of age."

"Or if we give ol' Weatherby something else to worry about." With that, the tightrope walker slipped his arms around the ringmaster's waist and kissed him softly.

James wrapped his arms around Jack in return and shook his head. "No, Jack. We come to Weatherby and he'd sack us."

"So we'd find jobs at another circus." Jack nibbled lightly at James' neck.

He tilted his head back, shivers of pleasure running down his spine. "How many circuses would be willing to take us on if they knew we'd been let go for being a couple?"

"We could sue for discrimination if it came to that." This time, he sucked at the spot below James' ear.

Reluctantly, he gently pushed Jack back. "I know we could, but would you _really_ want to go through all that?"

"No, I don't." He sighed deeply. "Just wanted to point out the flaw in your logic about Weatherby's reaction if we came out to him. It may be better than you expect."

James framed Jack's face with his hands. "I just want this to be between the two of us for now, all right?"

He received a bright smile in reply. "That I can get behind."

Smiling back, James leaned in to kiss Jack again.


End file.
